


Старые привычки

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его жизнь стала напоминать удобную кожаную куртку, и заводить новую он не собирался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на аокисе-день 07.05.15.

– Она мне не нужна, – сказал Аомине.  
– Она классная. Правда, Момои-ччи?  
– Ага, – согласилась Сацуки, разглядывая дурацкую розовую майку с изображением кролика. Кролик тоже был дурацкий и ясное дело, привел ее в восторг. – Просто замечательная!  
– Она будет сидеть идеально, я уверен. Давай, надевай.  
Аомине поморщился.  
– Хватит уже. Каждый раз, когда мы сюда приходим, вы пытаетесь напялить на меня какую-нибудь шмотку. И мы это покупаем. И потом я все равно это не ношу.  
– Кроссовки ты тоже не носишь, – меланхолично заметила Сацуки. – Одни и те же таскаешь, самые любимые... а остальные просто лежат в шкафу. Я ведь говорила, что у него их целая тонна?  
– Да я сам видел, Момои-ччи.  
Сацуки приложила к груди еще одну майку, голубую и с медведем, и Аомине на какое-то время потерял концентрацию. Мало того, что этот медведь ухмылялся с непристойным видом, так еще и морда его раздваивалась внизу, образуя две интригующие окружности.  
Причуды женской одежды были одной из причин того, почему он никогда не отказывал Сацуки и ходил за ней по универмагам, как баран на привязи.  
– Ты мог бы больше не покупать новые, – продолжала она тем временем, – а те, что есть, продать на школьном фестивале.  
– Только попробуй! – предупредил он. Его коллекция баскетбольных мячей и так пострадала в прошлом году, когда школьному клубу неожиданно сократили бюджет.  
– Ему нужно, чтобы у него было много того, что он любит, – пояснила Сацуки таким тоном, словно Кисе был не в курсе. – Иначе он волнуется.  
Аомине тоскливо разглядывал рекламные стенды. Модель в красном купальнике, что маячила в зоне скидок то там, то здесь, сверкая зубами и процентами, была плоской, как доска.  
– Аомине-ччи! – Кисе опять подступил к нему с курткой. – Я уверен, у Майкла Джордана тоже есть такая! И у Леброна Джеймса! – добавил он, подумав немного.  
– Нет, – отрезал Аомине, отодвигаясь назад и сшибая плечом еще одну вешалку. – Не хочу. Не буду.  
На самом деле куртка ему понравилась, но стоило пойти на принцип. Нельзя позволять этим двоим делать все, что им нравится. Он знал их слишком хорошо и понимал, что находится в серьезной опасности. Он бы вообще свалил отсюда, но впереди маячила перспектива обеда, за который сегодня платил Кисе. Как и в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый.  
Аомине не сомневался, что так и должно быть и что в этом заключается высшая справедливость.  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – пообещала Сацуки и прижала розовую майку к груди. – Мигом! В примерочную и обратно. Я быстро, Дай-чан!  
– Ладно, ладно, – пробормотал он.  
– Отличная майка, Момои-ччи.  
– Правда? Тебе нравится?  
– Конечно. Подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз. Но тебе все идет, что бы ты ни надела. Скажи, ведь Аомине-ччи должен купить эту куртку, правда?  
Сацуки задумчиво уставилась на нее.  
– Слишком мрачная, – выдала она после минуты размышления. – Он и так очень смуглый. Вот если бы она была розовой...  
Аомине вздрогнул. Угроза, нависшая над его головой, оказалась куда страшнее, чем он думал. Возможно, если он будет достаточно ловок и обойдет их обоих справа, а потом использует обманный маневр и прорвется к выходу...  
– Ну что ты, Момои-ччи, – запротестовал Кисе, и Аомине вздохнул с облегчением. – Розовая кожа была в моде в прошлом сезоне. В этом году такое уже не носят. А вот черная – это классика. Никогда не устаревает.  
– Он в ней будет похож на бандита, – вздохнула Момои.  
– Он и так похож на бандита, – радостно согласился Кисе. – Ну разве не круто?  
Аомине понял, что это конец.  
Когда Кисе и Сацуки в чем-то соглашались, их уже было не остановить. Он вспомнил, как в однажды в средней школе им удалось напялить на него не что-нибудь, а женское платье, и они на два голоса кричали, что никогда он не выглядел шикарнее.  
Все еще раздумывая, как понезаметнее удрать отсюда, он осмотрелся вокруг и похолодел от ужаса.  
Платья в горошек. Платья в полоску. Платья в мелкий и крупный цветочек. Длинные и короткие. Узкие и пышные. Повисшие на плечиках аккуратными рядами, подобранные по цвету и фасону. Он и не заметил, как забрел в самое глубокое болото, едва прикрытое пышным цветочным ковром. И с минуты на минуту рисковал быть утопленным в трясине.  
– Аомине-ччи? – удивленно позвал Кисе. – Что случи...  
Аомине выпрямился и решительно шагнул вперед.  
– О'кей, – дрогнувшим голосом сказал он. – Косуха так косуха. Бандит так бандит. Но я за нее платить не буду, понял? Тебе нравится, ты и покупай.

Не то чтобы эта сцена ожила в его памяти до малейшей детали – но теперь вспыхивала яркими картинками в воображении, будто кто-то менял слайды один за другим. Возможно, он сам додумал некоторые моменты.  
Первый год старшей школы, незадолго до матча Сейрин-Ракузан. Сацуки опять что-то понадобилось в торговом центре, немедленно и обязательно, и они пошли туда с утра, и встретили там Кисе, и само собой так вышло, что по отделам с одеждой они весь день бродили втроем. И ушли из универмага с курткой и новыми кроссовками – не считая десятка пакетов с тряпками Сацуки.  
Сегодня утром Аомине вдруг достал куртку из шкафа, сам не зная, зачем. Рукав высунулся наружу, будто напоминая о себе, и ему просто захотелось потрогать черную кожу. Она сильно вытерлась на локтях и возле молнии и была шершавой и теплой, а на улице после дождя сильно похолодало к вечеру, вот он и решил, что старая куртка идеально сгодится для того, чтобы добраться в ней до площадки.  
Аомине даже не сомневался, что теперь, истрепанная и облезшая, она выглядит гораздо лучше.  
Пижоны в модном прикиде всегда его раздражали.

Они каждую пятницу играли на площадке один на один, а потом шли есть мороженое. Как в средней школе. Как потом – уже реже – и в старшей школе, на втором и третьем году. А теперь и на первом курсе колледжа.  
– Ничья, – счастливо выдохнул Кисе, утирая пот со лба. Далеко не всегда ему так везло.  
– Совсем обнаглел, – одобрительно проворчал Аомине. С него тоже ручьями текло, сегодня Кисе совсем его измотал. Засранец становился сильнее с каждой игрой и сам это чувствовал, этак и мнить начнет о себе невесть что.  
Кисе в своем колледже почти не учился. То время, что оставалось от игры, забирали себе съемки, и ему с трудом удавалось совместить в своем графике и то, и другое.  
– Они сказали, – объяснил он, пожимая плечами с этой своей фальшивой улыбочкой, которая никого не могла обмануть, – что если я хочу зарабатывать как следует, нужно отдавать работе больше времени. Не то чтобы я действительно хотел заниматься этим всю жизнь... но баскетболом даже ты сейчас квартиру не оплатишь, Аомине-ччи.  
Кисе с возрастом становился здравомыслящим типом, это даже напрягало. Аомине привык считать, что у него ветер в голове, Кисе вообще был как ветер, что на площадке, что за ее пределами, в последний год так особенно, мотался туда-сюда безостановочно – а если Аомине к чему-то привыкал, то с трудом от привычек отказывался, слишком много мороки – привыкать заново.  
– На следующей неделе, – сказал Кисе с досадой, – не получится поиграть. Едем сниматься на Окинаву. Может, сегодня еще разок? Аомине-ччи?  
На тренировки в колледже он не всегда успевал, поэтому они и тренировались по пятницам. По крайней мере, ты тренируешься против лучшего, утешал его Аомине всякий раз, как выигрывал. И добавлял еще что-нибудь ласковое, чтобы услышать, как Кисе пыхтит от злости.  
На самом деле мысль о том, что они пропустят следующую пятницу, была ему тоже не по нутру. Он не любил выпадать из устоявшегося ритма. Бургеры из «Бигбургеров». Тренировки по пятницам. Кисе, Сацуки и походы по магазинам. Она утверждала, что Кисе разбирается в шмотках лучше нее, и ей нужен совет, а ты, Дай-чан, ни на что не годен в этом смысле, поэтому Аомине смирился даже с субботами. Единственное, на чем он настаивал категорически – это на обеде в торговом центре. На шестом этаже давали отличный карри. С тех пор, как Кисе однажды привел их туда, Аомине не ел по субботам ничего другого. А Сацуки брала себе салат с курицей, потому что острое не любила и постоянно бредила диетами.  
Постоянный ритм, размеренный темп. Иначе устроенной недели он себе уже не представлял. Его жизнь стала напоминать удобную кожаную куртку, и заводить новую он не собирался.  
Слишком доверяя проклятой куртке, он как раз и допустил серьезную ошибку.  
– Аомине-ччи, – вкрадчиво произнес Кисе, уставившись на его потертый рукав. И Аомине сразу напрягся, потому что эта интонация не сулила ничего хорошего. – Это ведь та самая куртка, что мы купили перед финалом междушкольных? Она... такая харизматичная.

Аомине был готов к любым, самым идиотским идеям, все-таки они вместе учились в средней школе. Но только не к тому, что Кисе взбредет в голову сделать из него модель.  
Если бы он знал заранее, то хрен бы он пошел к Кисе домой этим вечером. Даже ради мороженого «Хаген-Дас» и еды из китайской забегаловки за углом, где давали самый вкусный кунг пао в городе.  
Похоже, его чутье притупилось. Или его усыпили повседневными привычками и ложным чувством безопасности. Иначе он бы не угодил в эту ловушку, заранее бы догадался, что предложение слишком щедрое и потому не сулит ничего хорошего.  
– Вот, – сказал Кисе, подозрительно блестя глазами, – я у своего фотографа одолжил. Не самая лучшая из его камер, зато ее легко настраивать. Он мне показал, как надо делать, и теперь, – он ухмыльнулся так зловеще, что Аомине даже опешил, – я могу снимать не хуже, чем он. Давай, Аомине-ччи. Надень куртку.  
– Иди на хрен, – отрезал Аомине. – Эй, ты еду-то заказал или как?  
– Закажу, закажу, не волнуйся. Брось, тебе понравится. Это весело... и совсем не сложно. Ничего особенного делать не надо, главное, – Кисе заулыбался, – выглядеть хорошо. А с этим у тебя все в порядке, Аомине-ччи. Поверь мне на слово.  
– Не буду я фотографироваться.  
– Аомине-ччи, ну хватит ворчать. Встань прямо. Поверни бедра. Голову приподними. Не хмурься так.  
Кисе приложил камеру к глазам, но тут же высунулся из-за объектива.  
– Нет, – нахмурившись, сказал он. – Не то. Знаешь что... сними куртку. Зачем тебе толстовка поверх футболки, что ты как капуста вечно... сними ее, куртку надень обратно.  
Аомине закатил глаза и тут же с руганью зажмурился: он и позабыл, что Кисе установил сбоку от него ослепительно-белый фонарь и еще какую-то блестящую хреновину, похожую на зеркало.  
– У тебя самая тупая работа на свете, – заметил он, сдергивая куртку с плеча. И толстовку потянул за капюшон так резко, что ткань затрещала, а он себе тесемкой в рот угодил. – И вот этой ерундой ты занимаешься с четырнадцати лет?  
Кисе усмехнулся  
– Гораздо дольше. Я же рассказывал, нет? Еще когда я был совсем мелким, сестры наряжали меня в свою одежду... наряжали и раскрашивали, как им хотелось. Совсем как игра в куклы, только с живой игрушкой.  
– И теперь ты отыгрываешься на других, – буркнул Аомине. – Давно бы бросил все это, зачем оно тебе. Что, правда так интересно?  
Он ожидал очередного заявления о тяжелых временах и низких семейных доходах, но Кисе даже не обратил внимания на подначку.  
– Отодвинься от пилота, слишком много света... Поверни голову влево. А плечо вправо. И опусти немного. О, вот так отлично!  
Аомине тягостно вздохнул и изобразил пальцами знак победы.  
– Я мог бы стать фотографом, – заявил Кисе, щелкая камерой. Отступая назад и приближаясь. Почти танцуя. – Это совсем просто. Я за многими из них наблюдал... ничего особенного.  
Аомине пожалел, что сейчас у него под рукой нет мяча, чтобы осадить этого умника, как положено.  
– Трепло ты, а не фотограф. Больше позируешь, чем работаешь. Занимайся тем, что умеешь.  
Кисе опустил камеру и помолчал немного.  
– Что, – он засмеялся, но коротко и тускло, – никогда не думал о том, чем мог бы заняться в жизни, если бы не баскетбол?  
– Не-а.  
– А я думал.  
– Ну и дурак, – сказал Аомине, демонстративно поворачиваясь к камере левым ухом, – о чем тут думать. Зачем тебе что-то еще, кроме него.  
Аомине слышал, как он сопит – слишком громко, как всегда, когда хочет что-то сказать и не решается.  
«Ну?» – хотелось поторопить, а то ведь так и не соберется.  
Кисе вздохнул и огорченно помотал головой. Решил ничего не говорить. Аомине ненавидел, когда он так делает.  
– Аомине-ччи! Ну встань ты как-нибудь... повыразительнее. Что ты такой деревянный.  
– Сам вставай.  
– У тебя сонный вид, – заявил Кисе. – Снимки скучные получаются. Как из молодежного журнала... уличная мода, стиль «кэжуал», одежда, которую даже не запоминаешь. Знаешь, что? Футболку тоже сними.  
Аомине чуть не подавился собственным языком.  
– Что?! Совсем спятил, что ли?  
– Ну пожалуйста.  
– Да ну тебя, – Аомине махнул рукой. – Чего дурью маяться. Найди кого-нибудь другого и снимай. Девчонок в своем университете попроси. За тобой же вечно толпа носится.  
– Ты всегда помогал мне тренироваться, – напирал Кисе. – Помоги и теперь, ладно? Считай, что это такая тренировка. Давай сделаем из меня великого фотографа.  
Просительные интонации в его голосе были слишком хорошо знакомы и совершенно невыносимы.  
– Эта куртка, – добавил Кисе тихо, – все-таки ужасно тебе идет.  
Голос его будто гуще стал, тяжелее. Аомине не видел его лица за корпусом камеры, но словно чувствовал взгляд сквозь объектив – пристальный и такой настойчивый, что он сам не понял, отчего вдруг послушно стянул с себя футболку и накинул куртку на голое тело.  
Наверное, он сейчас выглядел как дурак.  
– Просто расслабься, – посоветовал Кисе, перед этим набрав в грудь столько воздуха, что слова вырывались из нее со свистом. – Как во время игры. Просто подчинись потоку.  
Он смотрел на Аомине поверх камеры, чуть прищурившись, и невозможно было понять, что у него на уме.  
Аомине еще во время их тренировок понял: если не знать этого точно, Кисе может легко ускользнуть из рук. Эмоции текли по его лицу, как вода, и нужно было успеть поймать каждую, чтобы разгадать и его следующее действие, и его игру в целом. Чуть замешкаешься – и второго шанса тебе не дадут.  
На площадке он всегда умел читать Кисе и мог увидеть любое из его будущих решений. Но сейчас лицо его было закрыто не только камерой, но еще и чужим, непроницаемым выражением. Словно он защититься от кого-то пытался, что ли. От него, Аомине?  
И когда Кисе отодвинул камеру подальше от глаз, легче не стало.  
Этот новый взгляд был совершенно ему незнаком.  
Что-то в нем было странное и пугающее, цепляющее за кожу. Обжигающе горячее. Даже в горле неожиданно пересохло, и он начал озираться по сторонам в поисках бутылки с «колой».  
Кисе бросил ему бутылку еще до того, как Аомине успел ее потребовать. И продолжал смотреть.  
– Я хотел спросить... – вдруг начал он, и продолжал медленно и осторожно, словно боялся наступить не туда, – почему вы с Момои-ччи так и не... ну, ты понимаешь? Вы всегда были друзьями, я знаю, но она так о тебе заботится, и я думал, что однажды ты и она... это казалось таким очевидным.  
Аомине пожал плечами и швырнул опустевшую бутылку в угол.  
– Ты слишком много думать стал, – сказал он сердито.  
Еще он чуть не спросил, всегда ли фотографы так пялятся на своих моделей. Если всегда, то это та еще работенка.  
А ведь как им было не по себе, тогда, в средней школе, когда Тейко впервые завоевала настоящую популярность, и репортеры набросились на них, как стая ос. Кисе в ту пору уже снимался для модных журналов, но даже его напугало это внимание, он таращился по сторонам и жался к Аомине так, словно вдвоем они могли справиться лучше.  
Сегодня Аомине было куда страшнее, чем тогда.  
Взгляд Кисе заставлял его ощутить себя кем-то совершенно другим, словно тело больше ему не принадлежало. Аомине чувствовал его так же остро, как чувствовал бы пальцы. Цепкий, изучающий, он скользнул по шее, потрогал за ключицу, пощупал руки. Измерил ширину грудной клетки, ну или что еще Кисе там пытался высмотреть, потом спустился ниже к животу – и неожиданно дрогнул. Аомине отчетливо увидел, как по щекам Кисе расползаются два красных пятна, а глаза темнеют, как от испуга.  
Парни никогда так не смотрели на него. Ну, девчонки тоже вроде бы, но в девчонках он вообще плохо разбирался, когда они оказывались трехмерными.  
Аомине решил, что если и есть какая-то причина для всего этого, то она заключается в Кисе.  
Это все его профессия. Девушки из журналов тоже отличаются от обычных, не то чтобы он знал наверняка, но был в этом уверен.  
Ни у кого из знакомых Аомине не было такой белой кожи, никто из них не краснел так легко и наверняка не был таким извращенцем. Ну, не то чтобы он проверял.  
– Аомине-ччи, – произнес Кисе, роняя слова так, словно они обжигали ему губы. – Даже если однажды мы больше не будем играть вместе... это ведь ничего не изменит, правда?  
Взгляд Кисе все еще скользил по его телу, забираясь под распахнутую куртку и заставляя испытывать легкий озноб. И в то же время ему было невыносимо жарко, на висках пот выступил – оттого, что проклятый светильник плавил его голову, или же солнце за день нагрело воздух в комнате, как в бане. Какого черта Кисе экономит на кондиционере.

Аомине никогда не оставлял атаку без ответа.  
Он попытался посмотреть на Кисе точно так же. На Кисе, в котором нет и не было ничего незнакомого.  
На его чуть побледневшее лицо. На болезненно сдвинутые брови, так и хочется ткнуть между ними и разгладить, вернуть лицу веселое выражение. Ну или за волосы схватить и дернуть, с тем же эффектом.  
Но сейчас привычные его замашки были не к месту. Новый, сегодняшний Кисе был совсем другим, точнее, под этим именем скрывался кто-то другой.  
Щеки его все еще были красными, словно ненормальные сестры Кисе вдруг оказались здесь и снова измазали его своей косметикой.  
Аомине отрешенно думал, что красное на белом – это красиво, и не сразу ответил на вопрос.  
Еще он думал о том, почему он никогда не видел Кисе с подружкой, и почему ему никогда не приходило в голову об этом задуматься, а сейчас захотелось об этом спросить. Хотя вообще-то все равно. Но почему бы и не спросить.  
Он не понял, действительно ли спросил об этом вслух или нет. Но наверное, все-таки спросил.  
Потому что теперь наблюдал, как Кисе поджимает губы, пытаясь сохранить сдержанный вид, но не справляется – одно удовольствие наблюдать, как он краснеет еще сильнее, у него окончательно сбивается дыхание, и он опускает глаза и бормочет что-то невразумительное.  
– ...Аомине-ччи?  
– Заканчивал бы ты с этими своими суффиксами, – оборвал его Аомине, не расслышав первую часть вопроса. Потому что неловкость наконец затопила и его, захлестнула горячей волной, обожгла уши. – Взрослые мы. Совсем.  
Но все еще бродим одним и тем же маршрутом, от дома до баскетбольной площадки, от площадки до парка рядом с автотрассой, где можно бросать плоские камни в почти высохший пруд, от сквера до магазина, где продают самое вкусное мороженое в городе. Один и тот же ритм. Привычный темп. Уютный и успокаивающий, как старая куртка.  
Ритм ведь можно и поменять. Смена темпа во время игры была его фишкой, в конце концов.  
– Аомине-ччи, – деловито и слегка нерешительно сказал Кисе. – Я вот думаю, штаны тоже надо снять.

конец


End file.
